Don't forget me
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Donghyuck itu pelupa, tapi Minhyung akan selalu mengingatkannya. . . Markhyuck/Markchan/Mark x Haechan/Marklee/Leedonghyuck/nct/bxb/yaoi/boyslove


Semua orang juga tahu jika aku ini pelupa akut. Aku selalu lupa dimana aku meletakkan barang-barangku, earphoneku, ponsel, bahkan melupakan roti yang baru aku gigit beberapa gigitan saja.

Aku juga pengingat jalan yang payah, aku selalu tersesat di blok perumahanku sendiri dan selalu berakhir dengan aku yang selalu duduk di ayunan depan toko toserba. Oke, aku akui aku memang sangat payah dalam mengingat semua hal, tapi bukannya aku sengaja, sungguh.

Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir, karna aku tahu kau akan selalu ada untukku, kau selalu bisa menemukanku. Menurutku kau seperti seorang Magician, tidak maksudku kau seperti pahlawanku. Kau selalu bisa menemukan semuanya, menemukan earphoneku yang ternyata berada di telingaku sedang aku gunakan, ponselku yang berada di kantong jaketku, dan roti yang ternyata sedang aku genggam.

Kau juga akan selalu bisa menemukanku saat aku tersesat. Hahaha kau benar-benar pahlawanku.

Kadang aku merasa sangat sedih, karna memiliki ingatan yang sangat buruk tentang segala hal. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat semua kenangan yang aku lewati bersamamu. Sekali lagi aku katakan, bukannya aku sengaja untuk melupakanmu, tapi ya kau tahu sendiri jika ingatanku itu sangat payah.

Tapi tenang saja, aku mempunyai buku catatan khusus yang berisi segala tentangmu, apa saja yang kita lakukan, apa saja yang kita lalui setiap harinya, pokoknya semua tentangmu ada di dalam buku itu. Aku sendiri yang menulisnya, kau lihatkan? aku berusaha untuk selalu mengingatmu, jadi kau jangan pernah merasa khawatir aku melupakanmu, Oke?!.

Karna aku senang menulis, jadi kau menyarankanku untuk menginstall sebuah aplikasi di komputerku, hmm namanya apa ya? tunggu, biar aku mengingat-ngingat dulu. Ahh entahlah, aku lupa. Yang jelas, aku bisa menulis banyak cerita-cerita pendek, lebih mirip dengan cerita harianku sih, hahaha. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membagi ingatanku kepada para pembaca setiaku oke, untuk jaga-jaga jika kau tidak lagi mengingatkanku, akan ada orang lain yang akan menceritakan kembali kepadaku. Dan aku juga mencoba menulis lirik lagu, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa, tapi di buku catatanku tertulis bahwa sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku berencana membuatkanmu sebuah lagu. Uhmm, aku lupa kapan aku menulisnya, tapi tidak masalah, aku akan menyelesaikan lagu ini tepat di hari ulang tahunmu.

.

.

.

Yatuhan. Kau tahu, aku sangat ceroboh. Hari ini aku salah membawa semua buku pelajaranku. Bahkan aku juga melupakan seragam olahragaku. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit yang duduk sebangku denganku bilang aku membawa pulang pakaian olahragaku kemarin, tapi aku tidak ingat. Oke bahkan aku tidak ingat nama teman sebangku-ku sendiri.

Dan yang paling parah, aku melupakan ulang tahunmu! astaga, maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu dari 3 hari yang lalu di dalam tasku, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang aku buat khusus untukmu, tapi entah kenapa aku malah melupakannya. Bahkan aku lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu. Ugh, sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri, dasar pelupa!

Sekarang sudah larut malam, aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu dan memberikan kadomu besok.

.

.

Johnny membelikanku kamera polaroid. Aku senang sekali. Aku memfoto semuanya, kamarku, Johnny, Ayah, jalanan perumahan, tiang listrik, anak kucing, dan dirimu yang sedang serius saat kita berdua menonton film di kamarmu. Aku lupa film apa yang kita tonton, tapi itu semua sangat menyenangkan, karna hari ini kita tidak sekolah! uhm aku lupa kenapa kita hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, Oh iya! hari ini... uhmm hari ini... Ahh hari ini tanggal merah!.

Dan soal kadomu, aku bingung kenapa kau mengatakan sudah menerima kado dari ku. Jelas sekali aku ingat aku belum memberikannya padamu. Aku memang pelupa, tapi soal kado ulang tahunmu aku ingat sekali. Oke maafkan aku karna pada kenyataannya aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.

Satu hari penuh kita habiskan berdua di rumahmu, ibumu mengatakan bahwa aku harus sering berkunjung, dan jika aku takut tersesat aku bisa meminta dirimu untuk datang menjemputku.

Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, tapi saat aku ingin bersiap tidur aku baru ingat bahwa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi, tapi aku lupa. Semoga besok aku tidak lupa lagi.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan ini aku berhenti menulis di aplikasi yang entah apa namanya aku lupa. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tulisanku, tulisanku jadi aneh dan tidak enak dibaca, bahkan banyak kata yang susah aku tulis. Untuk menulis satu halaman saja aku sudah tidak sanggup, kepalaku langsung pusing. Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Akhir-akhir kau juga sering bolak-balik kerumahku, apa aku selalu merepotkanmu? maafkan aku.

Aku membaca kembali buku catatan yang ku buat khusus untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis saat membacanya.

Aku merasa takut jika aku benar-benar melupakanmu. Apa aku akan terus mengingatmu?

Aku harap iya.

.

.

Namanya Lee Minhyung, Nama kerennya Mark lee, tanggal lahir 2 Agustus 1999. Hobimu memarahi dan mengomeliku, oke aku bercanda. Hobimu itu selalu menenangkanku, menjagaku dan menemukanku. Warna favoritmu itu uhmmm aku rasa hitam, karna kau selalu menggunakan pakaian warna hitam, sepatu hitam, topi hitam, semuanya serba hitam.

Kau selalu bilang kau ini orang yang sangat sabar. Aku tahu, karna kau sangat sabar menghadapi orang yang mempunyai ingatan sangat payah sepertiku.

Tapi terkadang kau berubah menjadi orang yang sangat galak. Aku ingat kau pernah memarahiku karna aku tidak menunggumu di depan toko toserba seperti biasanya. Kau sangat marah padaku sampai matamu berair. Aku sedih sekali. Maafkan aku Minhyung.

Selesai! satu halaman penuh tentangmu. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis lagi tentangmu agar aku tidak lupa. Aku sangat berjuang menulis ini asal kau tahu saja. Astaga aku harus menghentikan air mata ini sebelum membuat buku catatan yang aku buat khusus untukmu kotor.

.

.

Minhyung-ah... Hari ini aku sangat takut. Aku kembali tersesat saat perjalanan menuju rumahku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menunggumu di depan toko toserba seperti biasanya agar kau bisa menemukanku. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal menghampiriku, Aku takut. Mereka bilang mereka itu teman Smp ku, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan setelah mereka menunjukkan foto mereka bersamaku aku masih tidak ingat. Minhyung-ah, aku takut sekali.

Minhyung-ah... Teman-teman sekelasku bilang aku sudah jarang masuk sekolah, kenapa? Mereka semua tiba-tiba menangis saat melihatku, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku ikut menangis bersama mereka. Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit, dan sesak. Air mataku semakin turun dengan derasnya saat lelaki manis berambut merah jambu memelukku dengan erat sambil berkata bahwa aku harus cepat sembuh. Minhyung-ah.. memangnya aku sakit apa? Aku lupa.

Minhyung-ah.. bagaimana ini? aku bahkan tidak ingat nama teman-teman sekelasku.

Minhyung... Malam natal belum lewat kan? kenapa Dokter itu membohongiku? buktinya aku masih mengingatmu dan menulis satu halaman penuh tentangmu. Aku hanya pelupa... Kau tahu itu kan?

Ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku akan mengatakannya besok. Semoga aku tidak lupa.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah-marah sampai seperti itu. Minhyung-ah.. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku lupa kenapa kenapa tadi aku terlihat menyedihkan, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

Kuharap kau paham maksudku.

Astaga, maafkan aku membuat buku ini menjadi penuh bercak-bercak tidak jelas. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti.

Satu lagi, aku sudah menuliskannya di telapak tanganku agar tidak lupa tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja lupa.

Besok aku akan mengatakannya padamu.

Aku menyukaimu..

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Lelaki itu akan datang kembali kemari. Dengan buku catatan bersampul coklat dengan sebuah foto polaroid yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil berangkulan tertempel di depannya. Ia menyapa perawat dan menanyakan sesuatu, kemudian matanya akan mengikuti arah yang di tunjung perawat itu, mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan perawat tadi.

Angin mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya saat dia berlari menuju sebuah bangku di taman dengan pohon rindang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Donghyuck! "

Orang yang sedang duduk tenang di bangku taman itu menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Minhyung tersenyum lega saat melihat Donghyuck merespon panggilannya seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang langka. Meskipun Minhyung tahu dia harus menelan kekecewaan setelahnya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

Minhyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghyuck sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuck.

"Minhyung, Lee Minhyung. Sahabat Lee Donghyuck"

Minhyung menyentuh rambutnya "Rambut hitam" kemudian Minhyung menyentuh wajahnya "Wajah tampan dengan senyuman menenangkan" terakhir Minhyung menyentuh kemejanya "Dan selalu menggunankan pakaian berwarna hitam".

"Sahabat?" Mata Donghyuck mengerjab beberapa kali "Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada sepolos anak kecil. Ada sesuatu yang meremat jantungnya dengan kuat saat mendengar pernyataan Donghyuck. Karna sehari sebelumnya Donghyuck akan tersenyum lebar setelah Minhyung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sahabat itu-" Minhyung membuka buku catatan yang sedari tadi ia bawa, Minhyung membuka halaman yang terdapat beberapa foto dirinya dan Donghyuck yang sedang berpose manis.

"Sahabat itu, Lee Donghyuck dan Lee Minhyung yang selalu bersama-sama. Saat senang maupun sedih. Lee Minhyung yang akan selalu bersama Lee Donghyuck"

"Ahhh... begitu ya" Tangan Donghyuck bergerak menyentuh buku tersebut. Membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada disana. Mata Donghyuck berbinar melihat banyak tulisan serta gambar yang tertempel disana. Minhyung menatap Donghyuck dengan senyuman. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa perih.

"Ini siapa?" Donghyuck menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Ini aku yang tertidur saat kita menonton film dirumahku"

"Kalau ini?"

"Itu kita, saat pesta ulang tahun Johnny" Jawab Minhyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck. Seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang akan Donghyuck tanyakan kepadanya.

Donghyuck membuka halaman dengan foto telapak tangan ditengahnya, telapak tangan dengan sebuah tulisan.

"Eh? Tangan ini terlihat sama dengan tanganku- Minhyung kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Minhyung memeluk Donghyuck dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghyuck. Terdengar suara isakan kecil yang Minhyung tahan dengan mati-matian agar tidak terdengar oleh Donghyuck. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar karna menahan tangisnya.

Donghyuck menyadari sesuatu. "Minhyung jangan menangis" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus punggung Minhyung

"Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku karna menjadi pelupa"

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Minhyung-ah.. "

Minhyung yang sedang memakan apel menoleh ke arah Donghyuck.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku"

"Tentang?"

"Jika aku lupa kau harus mengingatkanku, dan jika aku tersesat kau harus kembali menemukanku. Tidak ada marah-marah dan omelan!"

"Eyy, janji macam apa itu" protes Minhyung.

"Sudah! cepat bilang iya!" Donghyuck memukuli kepala Minhyung dengan guling.

"Iya-iya! aku berjanji -Haiss sudah jangan memukuliku terus!"

"Terimakasih Minhyung-ah"

.

.

.

 _"Seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu setiap hari, dan akan selalu menemukanmu. Meski kau tersesat di ujung dunia sekalipun. Karna aku menyukaimu, Lee Donghyuck._

 ** _End_**


End file.
